Plastic Man
Plastic Man is a superhero who can stretch his body into any form. He is voiced by Dana Snyder. History Biography During a burglary gone wrong, Patrick "Eel" O'Brian was exposed to a chemical that gave his body the properties of a rubber band. After being nursed back to health by monks who inspired him to embrace the brighter side of life, O'Brian abandoned crime and uses his powers for good as the wisecracking hero Plastic Man. Background In the 1940s a crook named Patrick "Eel" O'Brian was shot by a security guard at the Crawford Chemical Works1 and struck by a falling drum full of an unidentified acid, some of which entered Eel's wound. He was saved in Rest Haven by a mysterious order of monks whose example cured his penchant for crime. The acid bath gave him the ability to change his shape. He wore dark glasses and a red and yellow costume as flexible as his body. Whatever shape he took, the colors remained the same, so there would be a red-and-yellow chandelier over a table full of plotting gangsters, or a red-and-yellow abstract painting hanging on the wall but the villains never caught on until it was too late. Personality Plastic Man is incredibly goofy and that is shown in his speech, jokes, mannerisms, and the ways he use his powers, and he doesn't seem to take anything seriously. However, deep inside he has a strong heroic spirit and will go to great lengths - sometimes literally - to save the day. Powers * Malleable Physiology: Plastic Man's powers are derived from an accident in which his body was bathed in an unknown industrial chemical mixture that also entered into his bloodstream through a gunshot wound. This caused a body-wide mutagenic process that transformed his physiology. Eel exists in a fluid state, neither entirely liquid or solid. Plastic Man has complete control over his entire molecular structure. ** Malleability: '''Plastic Man can change his body into any shape imaginable. He can bounce, stretch, and repel almost any attack, but his humor is his sharpest weapon, distracting many foes! *** '''Elasticity/Plasticity: He can stretch his limbs and body to superhuman lengths and sizes. There is no known limit to how far he can stretch his body. *** Size Alteration: He can shrink himself down to a few inches tall (posed as one of Batman's utility belt pockets) or become a titan (the size of skyscrapers). *** Shape-Shifting: He can contort his body into various positions and sizes impossible for ordinary humans, such as being entirely flat so that he can slip under a door or using his fingers to pick conventional locks. He can also use it for disguise by changing the shape of his face and body. In addition, he can alter his bodily mass and physical constitution at will, there is virtually no limit to the sizes and shapes he can contort himself into. *** Superhuman Agility: These stretching powers grant Plastic Man heightened agility enabling him flexibility and coordination that is extraordinarily beyond the natural limits of the human body. *** Superhuman Strength: He can alter his strength by growing or adding more muscle. *** Color Change: The only limitation he has relates to color, which he cannot change without intense concentration. He generally does not use this ability and sticks to his red and yellow colored uniform. ** Invulnerability: Plastic Man's powers extraordinarily augment his durability. He is able to withstand corrosives, punctures and concussions without sustaining any injury (although he can be momentarily stunned). He is resistant to high velocity impacts that would kill an ordinary person, resistant to blasts from energy weapons, and is completely bullet proof. His bodily mass can be dispersed, but for all intents and purposes it is invulnerable. * Regeneration: He is able to regenerate and/or assimilate lost or damaged tissue, though it does take a long time, its far faster than an ordinary human. * Telepathic Immunity: As stated by Batman (in JLA #88), "Plastic Man's mind is no longer organic. It's untouchable by telepathy." (Mostly immune to mind control. It's unknown if Batman meant that Plas is immune to just mind control or to telepathy altogether from that point on...considering Plas's history with mind scans, mind wipes, and the use of J'onn's telepathic link.) * Immortality: Plastic Man does not appear to age; if he does, it is at a rate far slower than that of normal human beings. In the aftermath of the JLA story Arc "Obsidian Age", Plastic Man was discovered to have survived for 3000 years as little more than crumbs on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. He is now over 3000 years old and is still active as a superhero. * Ultrasonic Detection: His body will start to "ripple" when an ultrasonic frequency is triggered. * Rubber Organs: Plastic Man's organs are rubber as he is; he also shifts them around in his body to prevent harm. He doesn't keep his brain in his head, which has allowed him to survive decapitation. Weaknesses Freezing temperatures (causes his body to stop stretching) Appearance Appearances Season One ''' * Abate and Switch (first appearance) * Plastic Man Saves the World * Double Cross * Mxy's Mix-Up (non-speaking appearance) * Party Animal * Unleashed '''Shorts * Lasso of Lies * Justice 1, 2, 3, Go! * Toymano a Mano * Plastic Man of Steel Notes This version can change his colors to impersonate someone. He looks like he's wearing his costume, but actually he's not wearing any (hinting that he's naked). Trivia * Dana Snyder first voiced Plastic Man at MAD. Gallery C6C559BF-2108-479D-AB40-37A814C60A7F.jpeg BC802D4F-06F0-42E1-B47C-F7FC13B6F097.jpeg F2A2C684-008A-49A0-AC22-6CC5DD52BC14.jpeg 19E54726-88A2-407F-97AC-5A8EF1AA65D9.jpeg 4BA89E1F-F058-4C3F-B4B6-B7CB07AE346E.jpeg 75410A6E-FF4E-4961-9521-F7F138F3C1B6.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males